


Days Not Yet Passed

by lilspicygoth



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Chance Meetings, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Secret Relationship, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, main character has female anatomy, nonmonogamous main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspicygoth/pseuds/lilspicygoth
Summary: Stumbling upon the RFA might have been the best thing that happened to you your whole high school career, but things can get difficult when everyone is pining over the same person.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place one year before the beginning of our story.  
> You just switched schools. One day after school, you were looking for the library and were completely and utterly lost. Deciding to stop by a classroom to see if someone there could help you, you came upon the RFA (a self-named branch of the Student Government) meeting for the first time since their founder left them. Your appearing was serendipitous.

You've never seen a school so big. The campus was magnificent and grandiose, but even with a map, it was entirely unnavigable. Having been wandering for nearly an hour after the final bell, your stubbornness caved to desperation and you finally decided to ask for directions to the library.

In a nearby classroom, you could hear voices, unintelligible but still audible. The door was ajar, you put your palm on it and slowly pushed it open. Before you even looked up at the group, you began to recite the lines you had already rehearsed in your head, "Excuse me, I'm so sorry for interrupting, but I was wondering if---" Everyone's eyes were on you, specifically the tall, black-haired boy standing in front of the projecting screen. Your words caught in your throat before escaping you completely.

"Miss? Can I help you? Or are you just going to stand in the door of the classroom?" the only female in the group spoke to you, but you didn't hear her.

"Y/N," the grey eyed boy said, slightly more excited and surprised than anyone in the room was used to. "What are you doing here?"

You were still flustered from all of the attention that was on you, "I, um, I just started school here today," you tried to calm the violent, anxious shaking of your hands and the unevenness of your breath.

"Jumin," the bespectacled girl spoke, "you know this girl?"

"For some time now, yes," he responded, eyes a bit wider than usual. "Y/N's parents are in business with my father," his gaze never left you. He now directed his voice to you, "When did you get here?" he was genuinely curious.

"This morning," your brevity was a result of your current situation. You didn't want to come off as rude, so you began rambling to try and compensate, "I went to the guidance office and met with my counselor, I was given my schedule there. I briefly met the Principal and a student aid who was there gave me a map and escorted me to my first class," you finished abruptly, not having intended to end your monologue so quickly. You looked up to gauge everyone's expressions; they were practically unreadable.

"Miss Y/N," the brunette beckoned, "please come in from the doorway, it's rude to just stand in front of the exit."

"Oh! I'm sorry," you half rushed in. The classroom was spacious with a few double desks arranged into rows of three, all facing the whiteboard that was behind a teacher's desk and a podium which was where Jumin Han was standing. You put your bag onto an empty desk and sat down.

The girl walked over to you. She seemed a bit cold, but she moved with intention. Her short, brown hair framed her face in a way that made her seem older than she was. "My name is Jaehee Kang, I am the sophomore class president," her expression was stoic. She gestured to the young blond boy, "That's Yoosung Kim, he is the class treasurer, and a sophomore like me."

Yoosung waved at you and smiled sweetly. You returned the gesture.

Now pointing to the boy with bright red hair who was wearing glasses, "That's Saeyoung Choi, our resident tech expert and sophomore class secretary."

Saeyoung smiled widely and winked at you playfully, "Call me 707~"

She continued to the red-eyed boy, "Hyun Ryu, also popularly known as Zen, the junior class vice president."

Zen gave you a flirtatious smile, subtly flipping his white hair out of his face. You shifted nervously, unsure of how to respond.

Jaehee finally turned to Jumin, "And from what it seems, you and Jumin Han already know each other. He is our junior class president."

Jumin had been fixated on you the whole time that she was introducing the members to you.

"As you can tell, we're all part of the student government, but this is the RFA, a fundraising group within the SGA."

You sat quiet for a moment looking around the room at all of the members, this was a lot to take in at once. Realizing that everyone was expecting an introduction from you, you spoke up, "Oh, I'm Y/N L/N. I'm 17 and a junior. I came into this room because I needed directions to the library. Again, I'm very sorry for interrupting." You were more calm now, though still a bit anxious.

"You're a ways away from the library, Y/N," Zen said teasingly.

"Yeah~," Seven added. "Maybe she's not lost at all. Y/N, did you know we were meeting here? Did you just want to come meet some cute boys," he winked at you.

You were flustered, mildly taking it as an accusation, "No! I'm not like that!" Seven and Zen laughed, leaving you slightly flushed and embarrassed.

Jaehee sighed heavily, "Zen, you'll be a senior class officer next year, and Seven a junior, yet you act like freshmen."

The boys hushed.

She turned to you and began to give you directions, "Do you remember coming through the courtyard? Find the large fountain in the center of it. From there look for the twin oaks and---"

"Jaehee," Jumin interrupted. "Don't be so quick to send Y/N away. Bring me her schedule."

Jaehee turned to you. You ruffled through your bag and produced a folded paper. She took it from you and unfolded it, giving the page a quick once over before walking it over to Jumin. He looked at it for a period of time that made you a bit worried.

"You have quite the combination of classes here," he sounded somewhat impressed with you.

"I really just picked what I liked," you responded bashfully.

"I wanna see!" Seven shouted and ran up to the podium.

"Saeyoung," Jumin scolded. "Control yourself."

But Seven was already at the podium, staring down at the paper. "Whoa, look at you. Hey! We have anatomy together!"

Zen appeared by the podium, ''And we have theatre together."

Against her better judgement, Jaehee was looking over your schedule again, "I'm in your debate class."

Yoosung was peeking over the front, "I have film the same period as you!"

You looked at Jumin, but he said nothing for a while. "You're perfect."

The group looked at him strangely.

"Do you guys not see?" He gestured to your schedule to emphasize his point. "Y/N is taking a variety of subjects, displaying a variety of interests. Someone like her would be perfect for---"

"Jumin, no," Jaehee interrupted. "We just met her. We can't just blindly trust her with Rika's job. Looking at her schedule doesn't guarantee that she'll be responsible enough to take on such a tremendous task." She looked over to you, "Please understand my reasoning, Y/N."

You nod quickly, trying to not be hurt by the way she spoke about you. "Who is Rika?"

The room was silent.

Zen looked at the floor but spoke to you, "Rika was the founder of the RFA. It's named for her. She... left us... halfway through this year."

"Oh my goodness... I'm so... sorry," you were stiff.

"It's V's fault that she left!" Yoosung became quickly enraged.

"Were you two close?" You asked.

"Rika is my cousin," he responded curtly.

"Rika left... for personal... reasons. V isn't to blame," Jumin trailed.

"She betrayed the organization, don't sugar coat her lies," Jaehee protested.

"What happened to her?" Without context, it made their argument hard for you to understand.

"Without an explanation or warning," Seven began, "Rika transferred out of the school."

"She ran away because she's a liar and a coward!" Jaehee was quickly losing her composure.

"Don't you talk about her like that!" Yoosung defended. "She cared about all of us!"

"Enough!" Jumin's voice was strong, reverberating throughout the room. "This meeting was called to order because Rika is gone and we need a new coordinator. It was not called to gossip about as to why she's gone. We have a position to fill, and if it isn't filled quickly the RFA might not exist come next year."

There was silence. Everyone was a bit flushed, skin slightly glowing.

"You all should take your seats and relax," Jumin was slowly calming down. "I have a reason to support Y/N, it's not just her class choices. I've known her for just over a year now, and every business function that we have ever been in mutual attendance for, she has conducted herself with grace and professionalism. Y/N is one of the most respectful teenagers I have ever met."

"She's not that much younger than you, Jumin," Seven remarked.

"Jumin is trying to make a point, not demean Y/N," Jaehee chided.

"I think we should ask Y/N how she feels about this before we try to make a decision for her," Zen added with some concern.

Yoosung turned to you with expectant violet eyes, "Whatta you say, Y/N? Would you join the RFA?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the RFA!  
> So much more is to come very soon. I’m currently working on the first three chapters, so they should be up relatively soon. You can expect smut, angst, pining, and all the other things that make me hurt a bunch!  
> This is the first fic I’ve ever posted on here, please be gentle.  
> I debated for a long time whether I should write this or not, but here I am, and here it is.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> 


	2. Private Storage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were infatuated Jumin Han. He was gorgeous and intelligent and, to you, he seemed to want you back. This was neither the first nor the last of your “meetings.”  
> Takes place the school year after the prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If mention of the female anatomy makes you uncomfortable or in any way triggers you, this series might not be for you. If you're just here for smut, enjoy.  
> P.S. the current tags reflect future content, tags may be added and/or removed depending on how I'm feeling about the direction of the story.

"A-Ah..!" You were sitting on a large cardboard box full of books. Be it text books or novels, you'd never know because you never actually came into your English class's storage closet with Jumin to do inventory like you both claimed. Your legs were spread wide, one was over Jumin's shoulder, the other was just barely touching the ground with your pants and underwear still around your ankle.

Jumin looked up at you, and what you saw was not the cold, careful boy you knew. He was full of fire, transformed by his lust. His lips curled at the edges in a way that seemed sinister, but not enough to deter you. "Is this what you wanted?" His voice was low and full of bass, "You wanted me to touch you?"

You could only moan in response as his fingers curled inside you, filling you up.

"Answer me," it was only two words, but they were brimming with authority.

"Yes, Jumin," you felt embarrassed speaking at all.

He pulled his fingers out of you and gave the side of your ass a swift smack, "You know better than to respond so pathetically.” He paused, “ 'Yes' what?"

"Yes, I want you to touch me," you said apologetically.

"That's better, but what are you forgetting?" His fingers softly and slowly trailed across your thigh.

"I'm sorry... Sir," you felt yourself flush.

"Good girl," he smirked. Though, he wasn't so quick to reward you.

His hair curtained his face as he watched every move he made and calculated your responses, adjusting his movements accordingly. It was torturous, being like this. His still-wet fingers, cold from the air, teased circles around your clit, and when you moaned in response, his circles moved downward to your entrance.

You groaned in frustration, but he just laughed, looking up at you through his lashes with a smirk.

His fingers pushed shallowly into you, eliciting a soft gasp. He slowly turned his face up to meet yours with grey eyes, half-lidded, and lips slightly parted.

Your hand reached into his hair and gripped.

Jumin brought his face a breath away from yours, forcing you to look him in the eyes. His fingers plunged back into you, immediately beginning to curl and uncurl. But before you could scream blissfully, he pressed his lips to yours.

“Mmmmph..!” You could feel the heat rising in your face.

He let out a deep hum in response. His tongue brushed over your lips and you gave him entrance.

Your eyes began to roll to the back of your head as his fingers gained momentum. You were close, but you wanted him to share this pleasure with you. Your free hand reached down to his pants, rubbing over the very large, obvious bulge that had formed.

Jumin's lips came an inch away from your own, still parted, letting out a heavy groan.

You pulled and plucked at the button until it came undone and quickly slid down his zipper. He helped you a bit in removing the clothing from his lower half. You nearly had him in your hand.

“Jumin! Y/N!” Voices from the classroom called.

You were both caught off guard. Jumin retracted himself immediately, adjusting his situation and running his fingers through his hair. He was put back together quickly and he took his phone out to make sure of that.

“I suggest you get dressed,” careful, cold, calculated. He returned to his regular self. “I also suggest that you take a moment or two after I leave before you decide to.”

Not wanting to come off as spoiled and selfish, you simply nodded to him and looked away.

“Another thing,” he paused at the door. “Write something on the clipboard of yours. Don't forget to bring it out with you. Make it look like we were doing something other than coupling.”

He was already gone when you started to reclothe yourself.

You looked around the room and reminisced. You and Jumin had been meeting like this since you were both 16, and now you were seniors.

You remembered meeting him in an empty suite at the first party you attended with your parents. There weren’t many words exchanged then, but since that first meeting, you couldn't get enough of each other. You had always hoped that, one day, it could be more than just you two and your secrets.

Mildly disappointed, you decided it a proper time to leave. Flattening the wrinkles in your shirt, you checked yourself one last time before entering the bright classroom with clipboard in hand.

\---

You were greeted warmly by the boys of the RFA. Jaehee and Jumin had quickly become invested in planning an upcoming assembly.

“Y/N!” Yoosung beamed.

His violet eyes were so much more vibrant than usual. “Thank you so much for helping me with my English class!”

You smiled at Yoosung when Seven stepped in front of you. He blocked out almost everything from your line of sight.

You looked up at him, a bit concerned. He’d been very strange these past few weeks.

He moved a bit closer to you and tried to make his embrace the least painfully awkward that he could.

“I need to see you today. Lunch. The garden on the roof,” his voice was just barely audible.

You reciprocated his embrace to respond. When he pulled away from you he was a completely different person, animated and optimistic, but the sparkle in his amber eyes was lost.

“Gotta run, losers,” he shot you all with finger guns and winked.

“Saeyoung, where on earth are you going?” Jaehee called after him.

“Photo project~” he sang as he bounded out of the room.

“That boy,” Jaehee sighed.

You, Yoosung, and Zen exchanged looks before needing to stifle your laughter. Jumin and Jaehee each shot you all a glance before resuming their work.

“Oh!” Yoosung recalled something. “Y/N, I forgot to tell you! I finally understand everything I’m reading for English thanks to you,” he gushed, a bit pink in the cheeks.

As Yoosung spoke to you, your eyes wandered to Jumin. His eyes were fixed on you, they had been for some time now. You returned your eyes to Yoosung, feeling a bit pink yourself.

His flush deepened when he noticed yours, but he continued on rambling, “I mean, this Fitzgerald guy is a genius! Thanks to the links you sent me and your explanation, everything seems so obvious now that I look back at it.” He paused and looked a little hurt, “It was just so tragic---” the bell rang, cutting him off.

It was the end of your free period.

You nodded at him knowingly and he smiled in appreciation.

Everyone started gathering their belongings; Yoosung was the first to leave, soon followed by Jaehee. You placed your clipboard on the teacher’s desk before leaving; Jumin was still there, watching everything you did, it was starting to become unsettling.

You had all of your things and were walking out of the door, when a hand snaked its way around your waist. You tensed, half-ready to hurt the person who thought it was okay to touch you without asking. Turning your head, you relaxed, it was just Zen being Zen.

You two walked out of class together, and as much as you tried to enjoy Zen’s company, you could feel two grey eyes staring holes into you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely self-indulgent, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! I've never written smut before, but god knows how much I've read lmao ;))))) Anyways, thanks if you read it, I really appreciate you stopping by. See you in the next one~


	3. A Lesson in Dramatic Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve always found Zen attractive, and it’s very obvious to everyone that he feels that way about you. He’s opportunistic, and it shows during your theatre class today.  
> DubCon(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an actual assignment I did when I was a sophomore (very obviously without the smut -_-).

Zen walked next to you, slightly behind, as you entered the black box theatre on the top floor of the school’s art building. As the name states, the theatre was one large, black room with a raised stage, open floor, high ceiling, and a control booth in the back in a small loft. You tossed your bag next to the others that were already there against the wall.

“Ah! Y/N, Zen, I was hoping you’d be here. I need your help today,” your theatre teacher was a thin man of average height, hair slightly greying.

“Of course, sir,” you responded quickly. You were glad to be able to get out of acting for today, especially after what had happened earlier in storage, “What do you need me to do?”

“Well,” he began, “I need you both to work the control booth. It’s not a big job, but since you know how to run the booth and Zen needs a grade for working it at least once, I thought you both could do this together.”

“I mean,” Zen trailed, debating what he wanted to do. “What’s the assignment? I don’t want to miss out on an opportunity.”

“This lesson has less to do with acting and more to do with playwriting,” your teacher explained. “You’ll shut down all of the lights and play the music that I have set up for you in the queue. Everyone down here will be writing a scene based off of the music being played. You will have to stay attentive though, because when one song ends, the next one won’t play automatically. I want the music to play almost seamlessly.”

Zen’s face brightened up in a way that made you a bit nervous, “That sounds great, sir. I’ll do my best.”

Your teacher smiled, relieved, “Good, thank you. Now, head up to the booth.” He turned and walked to the fold-out table he had set up in a corner of the theatre.

Zen came up behind you, his head on your shoulder and a hand in the back pocket of your pants, “You’ll teach me well, won’t you, Y/N?”

You shivered and smiled at him abashedly. You slipped away from him to walk ahead, looking up at the ladder going up to the booth, feeling a bit flustered.

Zen waited for a moment before following you up. He admired the seemingly effortless bending and unbending of your legs as you ascended. He only caught himself fantasizing when he heard his own breath hitch.

In the booth, you both looked down at the rest of your class. The black floor was littered with students and open pages. Once the last person found a spot to sit on the stage, your teacher gave you the okay to shut off the lights and start.

You pointed to three silver sliders on the panel in front of you, “These control the brightness of the lights, but we want them off completely.” You pointed to the three white buttons below the sliders, “So we want these.”

Zen pushed them and the room went pitch, save for the soft glow of the control panel.

“On your left should be the button to play the music in the queue. It should be a backlit button with the play symbol on it. Hit that,” you pointed out the button to him and he did as instructed.

The music began. The buildup was patient, you sat back and listened, but that got boring after a few seconds. It started to become more impassioned, the speakers on the walls of the theatre were booming with intense instrumentals.

Lips brushed against your ear as a hand creeped up your leg, “I want you,” Zen’s voice was husky. It made you quiver.

You could feel the flush rising in your face, but you turned to him anyway; his face didn’t move away from yours in the slightest. You felt your lips ghost over his and retracted yourself an inch or so.

Zen leaned into you completely, pressing smiling lips to yours. The hand on your leg continued sliding upward until it reached the point where your legs met. Another hand slid around to the back of your head to pull you deeper into him.

You let him pull you closer as he kissed you. You didn’t ask for this, but you wouldn’t be saying no to him any time soon. His lips felt nice on yours, and after a few moments of convincing, you kissed him back, matching the soft parting and meeting of his lips. You’ve given into him.

His teeth gently pull on your lower lip before he kisses you again. His kisses slide off of your lips and onto your cheek, following a straight trail down your jaw to your neck, kissing and biting delicate skin. The hand between your legs was rubbing you roughly through your pants.

You parted your lips and tried to not moan audibly. You felt him trying to mark your neck, but quickly tugged on his hair, pulling him off of your neck as a wordless, “stop.”

He respected your wish and pecked your neck before moving on. He pushed your chair away from the control panel a bit and you could see his silhouette in front of you begin to lower itself. His hands were on your knees and slid their way up the outside of your thighs. He caressed your ass for a moment, gently giving you a squeeze. His fingers found their way into the waist of your pants, moving to the front so that he could undo the button, then the zipper. He didn’t waste time when he was disrobing your bottom half. His hands came back to your knees and spread them.

It was cold, and the growing wetness between your legs made that very clear. You couldn’t see much through the darkness except the outline of Zen’s head which was allowed to your vision by the faint lights on the control panel. He was on his knees in front of you, and though it was dark, you could imagine him smirking up at you.

Soft kisses began to appear on the inside of your thigh, just above your knee. As they began to barely move up your leg, two hands gently slid over the outsides of your thighs. When they reached your ass, he pulled, asking you to slide down in your chair.

You did as he wished.

His breath was warm between your legs and it was crawling upwards. He dragged his lips against your thigh, though parting them slightly, allowing his tongue to graze your soft skin. He kissed you where his tongue had touched you and mirrored his actions on your other leg, putting the one he was done with over his shoulder.

Both of your legs were on each of his shoulders. Your hand found his head and your fingers stroked his hair.

Zen gave you a single broad lick; his tongue was warm compared to the cold air. He seemed content with his first taste of you and was eager for more. It was almost desperate, the way he devoured you so hungrily; there was no way for you to have prepared yourself. Unlike the music, there was no patient build up with Zen. He wanted you, and he wanted you now. He rolled your leg off his shoulder and his hand slid up your stomach to cup one of your breasts over your shirt.

You gasped, and the music had quieted enough for him to be able to hear you. You could feel his lips curl against you and he stopped. You watched his silhouette disappear somewhere on the floor and quickly return, now towering in front of you.

He walked around you and pulled you head back. His hand caressed your cheek and he rubbed his thumb over your lips. “Open up,” he whispered into your ear.

You felt your face get hotter, but you listened to him. You immediately regretted this decision when partially damp fabric was stuffed into your mouth.

“Close. Quiet now.”

You listened again, feeling a bit demeaned. Your lips were pressed tightly around what you could tell were your panties.

He returned in front of you again, but as he moved to get back on his knees, the first song came to its end. It was still fading out when you pulled your seat back up to the panel.

Zen quickly got the message and sat back down, looking to you for instruction.

You reached past him and hit the button to begin the next song. You pulled out the wet panties from your mouth and scolded him, “Never fucking do that again.”

“Whatever you want,” he purred.

The second song wasn’t as intense as the last, it was romantic and subdued. You could tell that any voice above a whisper could be heard from just about anywhere in the theatre.

Zen was eager to get back to business and pushed you away from the panel again. He wasn’t any gentler with you this time. His tongue swirled around your clit before he massaged it between his teeth, pulling on it pleasurably.

Your breathing was starting to get heavier. You bit your lip to try and quiet yourself, but with the pace at which his tongue was darting in and out of you, it wasn’t doing much good. The tips of two fingers pressed against your lips asking for entrance, you hungrily accepted them. Your teeth gently grazed his knuckles as they slid in. Your tongue reflexively twirled around his fingers.

A low hum came from Zen and his rhythm faltered for a fraction on a second, but he came back with a greater intensity.

You sucked on his fingers in response. The deep vibrations of his moans were just pushing you closer and closer to your limit.

Zen sucked on your clit, introducing two fingers inside of you, curling and uncurling them at an unbearably fast pace.

The music began to crescendo and so did you. As your body began to tremble under his touch, Zen didn’t try to reduce his intensity. He held you there at your climax even as you bit down on his fingers. He finally let you finish as the song did and your body melted into your chair.

You managed to find your pants and pulled them back on just as you teacher asked you to turn the lights back on.

Zen got the lights and found you about to exit the booth, “Forgetting something?” He held your panties up.

You turned back into the booth and smiled at him, taking them from his hand, “These?” You stuffed them into the front pocket of his pants, not once breaking eye contact with him, “They’re yours now.” You turned back around to take the ladder down from the booth. You’ve never seen Zen embarrassed or in awe before, but you imagined the slack-jawed look he must’ve had on as you rejoined your class on the theatre floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smutty, self-indulgent crap for you guys. Hope this one fulfilled you more than the last encounter did.  
> Sorry that I took so long to update. School was stressing me out and I had no time to sit and write. I had finals two weeks ago and I graduated Sunday so I’m done with high school forever now.  
> I really am going to try to update more frequently. I have like 14(+?) more chapters outlined, so I absolutely have ideas I just need to stay motivated.  
> I look forward to writing many more chapters, and I’ll see you then!


	4. Garden in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s lunch your lunch period. You meet Seven in the garden like he asked you to, but you were not ready for anything he was about to say to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updating, please enjoy!

It wasn’t long before the bell rang letting you out of your theatre class. You took your time packing your things up, you had lunch next anyways.

Zen came up behind you before you could sling your bag over your shoulder and wrapped his arms around your waist. You smiled and put your arms over his as he planted a kiss in the crook of your neck. He was pressing himself against you and you could feel his desire growing against your lower back.

A couple of girls were watching you two, somewhat jealously, and began to whisper what you could only assume to be rumors to each other. They began to walk out of the classroom.

“Bye, Zenny~” One of the girls mewled.

“Yeah, Zenny. See you in history,” the other girl winked and bit her lip.

Zen watched the girls leave and you retracted yourself from his embrace. “Don’t want to keep your fanclub waiting now, do you?”

Zen looked at you like he had offended you, “Y/N, they’re just girls that I have classes with. They’re barely even friends of mine.”

You pulled your bag over your shoulder, “I know that, Zen. I was just teasing,” you tried to look like you meant that. “You really should be getting to class though. By the look of your history grade, you need as much time in class as possible.”

He pulled your face to his and gave you a quick peck, “You really do mean a lot to me, Y/N.” Looking deeply into your eyes, he smiled, “You look like you’re itching to go, so get the hell outta Dodge.”

You both laughed a little and said goodbye to one another as you walked out of the theatre.

\---

You took a spot in line for lunch, which happened to move more quickly than usual. It felt weird to you, but you got the same thing every day anyway: a premade sandwich, two napkins, and a drink from the vending machine.

Once you paid for your food, and your drink rattled out of the machine, you made your way up to the roof of the science building. The stairway up to the garden was more narrow and dingy than the regular staircases throughout the rest of the school. It felt like it belonged in a parking garage, not the top school in the district.

When you reached the entrance to the garden, you saw that the door was being held open by an old cinder block which allowed the natural light to brighten up the stairwell.

He had been waiting for you. Though your steps were quiet, his anxiety made him sensitive to your presence and he almost immediately turned to see you. “Ohhhhhh~ aaaaand there she is! Woman. Of the. Hour!!!” He sounded like a sports commentator and he shot you with finger guns, “Pew, pew~” He laughed, but something about it seemed off to you.

You laughed with him despite the oddness you were feeling. With your sandwich and drink still in hand, you put one wrist to your chest and the other to your to your forehead, feigning injury, “Oh no! I’ve been shot. Defender of Justice 707, help me!”

You both paused completely silent, holding your positions and eye contact. Neither one of you moved for about a minute. He was the first to crack, laughing so hysterically he was almost on the floor. “Y/N,” he managed in between fits of laughter. “You’re amazing,” he stood up and wiped his eyes, leaning against the wall again as he was doing before when you arrived.

You joined him at the wall, putting your food on top of it so that you could shrug off your bag. Reaching into your pocket, you produced two napkins and placed them under your drink.

He watched you quietly as you unpackaged your sandwich and began to eat, shifting nervously. Seven wasn’t eating anything from what you could see.

The plants and flowers allowed you privacy but you both hung out in silence as you ate.

You went to open your drink when he slid closer to you. Choosing to not break the silence, you scooted away from him so you had room to eat. He just shifted closer again.

This game of cat and mouse went on until you physically found yourself in a corner with three bites of a sandwich left in your hand and your drink five steps away from you, still on the wall.

You looked up at him and saw something almost desperate in his eyes. The anxiety that was emanating from him began to pour onto you.

He put his hand on the wall next to your head, still bringing himself closer to you. One of his legs was in between yours, and soon your noses were just barely touching.

You raised your arms as if to push him away, but couldn’t bring yourself to shove him off. “Seven,” you pleaded softly. “Seven, please. I don’t---”

He went to kiss you, but you turned your face away from him, shoving his arm off of the wall so you could get out.

“Seven, what is your deal?” You didn’t yell, but your discontentment was prevalent.

“What is  _ YOUR _ deal, Y/N?” A long held frustration was beginning to become apparent. “You’re always throwing yourself at Jumin and Zen who, frankly, treat you like crap. Have you heard what some people have been saying about you and Zen specifically?”

“No, Seven. Enlighten me since you know  _ so _ much.”

He was quiet. “I’d never say or do anything to hurt you,” his tone softened slightly. “I’ve always been right behind you, but you would never even give me your attention if I didn’t ask for it.”

“You’re not entitled to fuck me, Seven! Being nice to me doesn’t earn you the key to my vagina.”

“Entitled to ‘fuck you’? Are you actually fucking sleeping with them?” He turned away from you and rubbed his face.

“God, no. Seven, I’m not sleeping with anyone.”

He kept his back to you, “Well that’s what it sounded like, Y/N. I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised. Especially after what happened with Jaehee last summer---”

“What? Are you gonna call me a whore?” You weren’t aware that you were shouting until a bird flew off, startled.

He didn’t say anything.

“Huh? Say it, asshole!” You threw what was left of your sandwich at him.

His face was puffy and flushed, cheeks wet when he finally turned back to look at you. “Why would I ever say something like that to you?”

This sudden change in emotion caught you off guard. Suddenly, you regretted throwing your food at him, “Seven…”

“You have been every thought I’ve ever had since the day you wandered into our classroom. You occupy my every waking moment, my conscious and subconscious mind can never leave the idea of you. When I’m with you, Y/N, it hurts, but in the most beautiful way. Everything you’ve ever made me feel, I cherish because you made that in me. But you don’t love me, not the way I’d like. I get it, I can’t make you want to be with me,” a silence hung between you two for a moment. “I just want to apologize now for all of this: asking you to come up here, cornering you, everything I said… I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I have right now.”

You locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity in silence.

“I’ll… leave you alone now… So I don’t bother you anymore,” he tore his eyes from you, and you swore you could see more tears rolling down his cheeks as he disappeared into the stairwell.

Your legs gave out under you and you let everything you’d been holding onto come out. Alone in the garden, you screamed and cried, and no one, not even a bird, was around to hear your pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am, so this note is gonna be total garbage.  
> If you want to interact w/ me, follow the blog i made for the fic (daysnotyetpassed.tumblr.com) i post news on my progress and possible delays, i've already posted one slight teaser(?) so please go check it out.  
> i appreciate your guys' support and feedback so much. i promise that the next one will be out sooner! see you then~


	5. The First Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school one week later, you receive a mysterious email from a stranger. Its contents have you and the rest of the group in a panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick plug for the fic's blog daysnotyetpassed.tumblr.com

It was an absolutely normal day. At least, that’s how it started. It had been a week since you and Seven had met on the roof for lunch. Neither of you had spoken to each other since. It was probably for the best that things stayed idle between you two; you both needed time apart to cool off.

You were in your free period with Jumin, and for the first time in a while you two were actually using it for school. You were sitting in front of your laptop revising a paper that you were writing for your chemistry class when your phone vibrated. You checked it and found that you had one new email in your RFA inbox.

_Strange_ , you thought to yourself. _We haven’t reached out to anyone for sponsorships or fundraising events yet, it’s way too early in the year…_

You almost dismissed it as spam, but the subject line made your heart skip, “you thought you could keep THIS a secret?”

You blinked hard and shook your head, _Haha… I’m being ridiculous. What obvious clickbait._

And that it was.

With trembling fingers, you unlocked your phone to read the email. It was the only thing in your RFA inbox from this school year. Its presence there was unnerving, it shouldn’t have been there, nothing was in there. Except for that one email.

_Why is this bothering me so much?_

_Why WOULDN’T this bother you?_

_It’s just an email._

_But it’s not in your personal inbox._

_So?_

_No one should have this address unless someone gave it to them. Has anyone told you that they were having someone contact you?_

_Maybe they forgot…_

_Forget RFA business?_

_…_

You quit arguing with yourself long enough to notice that you’d already opened the email and had read it through at least 4 times while completely dissociated. You read it through once more now that you had completely grounded yourself:

> _y/n,_
> 
> _while we recognize the rfa as an organization of the highest status, we also recognize the status of its members. you’re impressive, but not at all sneaky._
> 
> _rumors of secret affairs with multiple members simultaneously could alone ruin your whole family’s image. imagine what photos like the one attached could do._
> 
> _mommy and daddy are gonna have a hard time finding enough money to keep everyone shut up._
> 
> _but don’t worry, y/n. while we do have many compromising photos of you, we won’t be telling anything to anyone. we haven’t found a reason to._
> 
> _but in case you’re doubting us:_
> 
> _“you’re not entitled to fuck me,” we’re not misquoting you are we? you did choose a very public place to have an argument._
> 
> _or what about when you first met jumin han? oh, what a pretty picture that was. you leaning against a grand piano in an empty suite with his white glove between your teeth as he touched you._
> 
> _oh and how could we forget hyun ryu! you two were neither the first nor will you be the last to have blessed that control booth._
> 
> _see, we’ve known you for a long time, y/n. we’ve seen what you’ve seen, experienced your struggles with you. to be entirely truthful, we’ve grown a kind of affinity for you. but for now, we’ll have to say goodbye._
> 
> ♡ _,_
> 
> _mint eye_
> 
> _ps. your secrets are safe with us… at least for now._

As promised, a photo was attached to the sent email. The file name had it dated to this summer which only added onto your already existing feelings of dread. Upon opening, you found yourself looking at a drunken memory from a new angle.

From a partially curtained window, you saw your body pressed between a bed and someone else’s body; a body you thought you’d only ever know in a dream. You were both clothed and she was on top of you with her knee pressed all the way up between your legs. You were crutched on one elbow while your other hand grasped at short, brown hair. She was supporting herself with one hand on the bed, the other holding your face to hers.

Before this moment, it was a pleasant memory; one that you often revisited late at night, tangled in hot sheets. Now though, now it was being used as a threat to out you, curdling the sweet remembrance. The weight of your whole being had suddenly become very apparent to you as you sat there, staring at your phone screen.

“Seven,” you thought out loud.

“Yes, what about him?” Jumin was confused, peering at you over the screen of his computer.

His voice startled you, but you were able to string together a question, “Where is he right now?”

“He should be in his photography class. Why?”

“I need to see him,” you were already halfway to the door.

“Y/N, what’s going on?” he called after you.

“I’ll tell you when I get back,” you snagged the bathroom pass off of it’s hook by the door before running out of the classroom.

—

Lucky for you, the art building wasn’t terribly far from where you spent your free period. You ducked into the handicap stall in the boy's bathroom on the first floor and took out your phone.

> SEVEN
> 
> go to the bathroom ↲
> 
> **↳** **???**
> 
> first floor. boy’s. handicap stall. ↲ 
> 
> **↳** **omw..?**

It felt like forever in that stall. Despite its size, you still felt like you were being suffocated. Your phone was still unlocked and you couldn’t help but open the email again. You didn’t read it this time, just stared at it absently as dirty fluorescent lights hummed overhead. The black and white swirled on your screen until it all became one teary blur.

Footsteps approached your stall and knuckles gently tapped the door, “Y/N, it’s me.”

You quickly unlocked the door and pulled him in, wiping the tears from your cheeks. Before he could get a single reaction out, you shoved your phone into his hands and sat against the wall.

He didn’t say anything for what felt like hours while he deadpan scrolled through the email just about as many times as you did. “No one should have this address,” he sounded defeated.

“That’s why I’m showing this to you,” the dismay was present in your voice too. When you looked up at him, you saw the closest thing you’d ever equate to nihilism on his face.

He sat with you against the wall, “I’m going to figure out who this is.” He managed to sound both hopeless and angered at the same time. Seven closed out your email and locked your phone before handing it back to you, “Don’t open it again. Don’t let them get into your head.”

You hesitated to grab your phone from him, “I don’t… I don’t think I can take it, Seven.” Your fingers barely brushed it, but you still recoiled slightly.

He pocketed your phone and pulled you close to him. His hand gently stroked your head as you rested on his shoulder. The sound of his heart was calming. Everything started to feel safe again as he held you warmly. “I won’t let them hurt you,” his voice vibrated in his chest.

—

You returned to your free period with your phone in hand, Seven had convinced you that you needed it.

> SEVEN
> 
> **↳** **everything’s going to be okay**
> 
> **↳** **i’m going to find out who’s behind this**
> 
> **↳** **please don’t worry**

His messages helped ease you a bit.

When you got to your class, you replaced the pass and noticed that Jaehee was sitting in front of your computer, writing something on a piece of paper. You approached her, “Jaehee?”

She turned to look at you, “Y/N! I was just leaving you a note since I saw your stuff here without you and I was about to go,” she smiled. “I came by to talk to Jumin, but seeing you is always a pleasure.”

You looked over to the seat across from yours and found it empty, “Where’d he go?”

“He said he was going to the restroom, he just left after we finished talking. Now that my visit here is done, I really should get going,” she grabbed her bag off of the chair next to her and got up.

“Jaehee, wait,” you grabbed her shoulder. “There’s something you need to know… You might want to sit down.”

She sat back down in your seat and you began to tell her about the part of the email involving her.

—

Your day went on like this, telling your friends about the email that was not only threatening you, but them. You talked with Jumin immediately after Jaehee had left your class, then with Zen in the next period. Everyone knew about the email, well, not all of it, just what involved them.

There were five minutes left in you chemistry class, your last period of the day, when you got a text.

> JUMIN
> 
> **↳** **Mandatory RFA meeting immediately after the final bell.**

Seven and Jaehee both looked at their phones and then to you with concern.

Jaehee put her phone away, “This is about—”

“Yeah,” you cut her off curtly.

When the bell rang, the three of you headed straight for your regular meeting room in the language building; everyone else was already there. You and Jaehee sat together at a desk in the front of the class, Seven went to sit with Yoosung right behind you.

“Okay, good,” Jumin began tensely from behind the podium. “Now that everyone’s here, we can start.”

Zen stood up from the table next to Jumin, “As you all know, earlier today Y/N received an email from some person or group that calls themselves ‘Mint Eye.’ This email contains very private, personal information about some of our members. We don’t know—”

Yoosung cut him off, “Wait, so some evil hacker is stealing private information about RFA members and I’m only just now hearing about this?”

Jumin jumped in, “Yoosung, please. Now is not the time—”

“Really? ‘Now is not the time’? Are you serious? You guys are always leaving me out of things and treating me like a baby! I’m 17 for fucks sake, why can’t you just—”

You stopped him, “Yoosung, nobody wanted to leave you out. No one was trying to treat you like a baby, it’s just that I was the one to receive the email, no one else, so it was my news to share. I didn’t see you at all today, that’s why I didn’t tell you, and I’m sorry if that made you feel left out. I’d never want to make you feel excluded.”

He relaxed in his seat, “Sorry.” He looked down and flushed a little.

Zen looked at Yoosung and then to you before continuing, “They really only seem to be interested in Y/N, but, from what we can tell right now, they have information on all of us. We don’t know how they got it, so for the time being, try to not do anything incriminating. Seven is working on finding out who these guys are.”

The whole meeting made you feel a little sick, but lucky enough it was short. You couldn’t get out of that room any faster once it was over.

Jumin ran after you, “Y/N! Slow down!”

You turned to see him running toward you.

“Hey, let me take you home. You haven’t called your driver yet, have you?”

You shook your head, “Not yet, no. I’ll go with you if that isn’t too much to ask.”

He smiled a little, “Of course.” He led you to his car with his hand on the small of your back.

As you two got into the car, you got one last text.

> UNKNOWN
> 
> **↳** **we don’t want to hurt you or your friends. we just want you to be VERY aware of the powers that be.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 4am and i just finished this after having worked on it for two weeks. i'm still not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but if i didn't put it out now, i'd grow to resent it and probably never finish it lmao. anyways, i hope you enjoyed it. this chapter is the first in a string of fucked up events, so i hope you're ready for that. thank you for being here. i love and appreciate ya ♡♡♡ if you aren't already, go follow the blog for the fic on tumblr @ daysnotyetpassed.tumblr.com i post news on my progress and when i update (so if u turn post notifications on you'll know the minute i update the fic ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)). so yeah, see ya in the next one!!


	6. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve just arrived home after Jumin dropped you off. Now you’re left by yourself to cope with what just happened.

The drive to your house was mostly quiet; you and Jumin sat on opposite sides of the car, not even looking at each other. The windows were incredibly clean, but the tints were very dark, making it hard for you to really look at what was going on outside. You unlocked your phone and looked at that text again.

> UNKNOWN  
>  **↳we don’t want to hurt you or your friends. we just want you to be VERY aware of the powers that be.**

It's been all you could think of since you got into Jumin’s car. You tried scrolling, knowing there was nothing above or below that one message on the screen, watching it bounce back within the space allowed by its invisible boundaries.

Jumin noticed that you were fussing, “Are you sure that you want to go home right now? You can come stay with me for a bit if you’d like.”  
You shook your head, “My parents aren’t very fond of the idea of their daughter being out late during the week, especially with a boy, when there’s school. Besides, they probably want me home for dinner.” You looked at the window as you spoke.

He watched you for a moment, thinking of what to say but ultimately settling on, “I understand.” That didn’t feel important enough to him, but he didn’t want to continue pushing it after what you had gone through earlier.  
The car pulled up to the front gate of your family’s property. The lavish garden in the front yard veiled the face of your home.

Your tapped on the partition and the driver rolled it down, allowing you the view of a cobblestone driveway cut off by a large, ornate wrought iron gate. You pulled a black keycard from your wallet and handed it to the driver; the small letters monogramed in silver glinted in the light coming through the windshield.

The driver tapped your card against the sleek, black reader next to the metal call box, and the front gate was slowly pushed open.

Unobstructed, you could see the entirety of the garden entrance to your home. Multiple gardeners toiled around, sculpting the topiaries, pruning bushes of flowers, all while managing to step on as little of the manicured lawn as possible.

The driver handed your card back to you and began to roll up the partition.

“Wait!” Your hand clutched the edge of the blacked out glass. “Um,” you retracted you hand, embarrassed. “Could you please leave the partition down?”

Wordlessly, the driver complied with your wish, rolling the partition back down while continuing to drive up the cobblestone path.

It wasn’t much, but there was something almost therapeutic about being able to watch other people normally go about their lives. The observed become a canvas for the observer to project their ideal, imagined life for them. You did this often when the gardeners came to work because you didn't really know them. They were the same people every week, which allowed you to continue the elaborate narrative that you’d built up for them in your head.

As you imagined the lives of the gardeners through the glass, Jumin’s driver pulled around to the front of your house and parked the car.

Jumin put his hand on yours before the driver opened your door, “Are you sure you’re okay to be alone right now?” His eyes seemed dark and heavy with concern.

You pulled out your hand from under his to put it on top and squeeze, “I’ll be okay.” It was only a few words, but you managed to sound reassuring enough for him to visibly relax. “Plus,” you nodded to the man at the front door of your house, “I have Simon. I won’t be alone.” With a small peck goodbye, you gathered your things and stepped out of the car.

Simon, the head of the housekeeping staff for your home, smiled his bright, toothy smile at you.

You tried to match the broadness of his smile, only to end up feeling like you were grossly over exaggerating. You both laughed as you climbed the seven short steps to meet him.

The glittery, silver car had already started to make its way back to the gate when you reached the door that Simon was holding open for you.

“Welcome home, Miss,” his voice was warm and friendly.

Upon entering, you saw the familiar faces of your home’s housekeeping staff, working and chattering. It felt more relaxed than usual which you found pleasant.

Two women were carrying a basket of sheets up to the second floor through the grand staircase that divided the first room of your home in half. A man was delicately dusting and polishing the display cases containing your parents’ favorite pieces of art.

You began to think of them, “Simon, where are my parents?”

Despite the fact that the majority of the lower half of his face was hidden beneath thick, black and white facial hair, it was easy to tell that he was uncomfortable. “They left town earlier this afternoon… Were you not made aware?”

“Of course not,” you sighed resignedly as you pushed past him. The silence was painful; your footsteps on the stairs echoed loudly throughout the main room.

Simon stood at the bottom of the steps, watching you with worry.

The whole house seemed to have stilled to watch you which only made the pit in your stomach heavier. You tried to get to your room as quickly as possible, making eye contact with as few people as you possibly could.

_This is just like them_ , you thought. _Not a note, not a call, not a heads-up. Just pick up and go across the world, probably._

You pulled on the polished metal doorknob that allowed you into your room. Tossing you bag onto the floor, you threw the door shut and quickly locked it behind you.

You looked around the room, it was spacious, lots of open floor space. It was bright too, the curtains had been drawn, letting light pour in through the massive sliding glass doors on the wall opposite where you entered.

You kicked off your shoes, letting them land wherever with a loud clap onto the marble. Though you had socks on, you could still feel how cold the floor was. Your parents were adamant about keeping the house at subzero temperatures, _If I was a serpent, I’d surely die._ You laughed, it was lame, but you thought it was clever.

You tossed yourself onto the beautifully made bed that you were sure one of your housekeepers spent twenty minutes arranging this morning; you hated ruining their hard work, but you needed to lie down. Burrowing deep within the large pile of pillows, you found the edge of your duvet and wormed your way under it. From there you pulled several blankets out from under you and proceeded to wrap yourself in soft warmth.

It was quiet and dark under your mountain of comfort. You laid there for a while, trying to succumb to the fluffy sleep haven that you had constructed, only to find yourself staring at that text again. You sat up, pushing all of the pillows off of you; quiet solitude wasn’t as nice as it was before. Locking your phone, you tossed it to the foot of your bed, staring at it with knees drawn to your chest.

_I wish I had gone home with Jumin_ , but you were obeying your parents’ wishes even when they were away. Every facet of your life was controlled by them: where you went to school, who you were friends with, what you ate, what clothes you owned. The RFA was the smallest freedom you had from them and now that was being threatened.

All you could do now was anxiously wonder, _Who are “the powers that be” and what is Mint Eye?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted this chapter to be a lil dramatic, sorry for how short it is. i know it's a lil lame but w/e. next chapter is gonna be a lil saucy ;;) so stay tuned.  
> blog plug: daysnotyetpassed.tumblr.com is ur best line of communication w/ me! i respond to all asks and messages!


	7. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jumin get together to study for a Gov test and /almost/ everything goes right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have to promise before you read to not get mad at me

 

> JUMIN
> 
> **↳** **Would you like to come over and study for Friday’s Gov. test?**

The drive to his building was a sweaty blur in your memory. Laying down on the leather backseat of his car, Jumin’s hand was cradling the back of your head, his teeth roughly tugging on the soft flesh of your neck as his knee pressed against you between your legs.

“Mmm— ah!” Your fingers clutched at thick, black hair. With his body so closely pressed to yours, his pleasure was evident to you, prodding your lower abdomen.

He began to suck on your neck, intent on leaving a large, dark mark.

“Nnnn— Jumin, no..!” You half-moaned as you pulled hard on his hair, removing his lips from your neck with a wet pop.

He looked at you with dark, cloudy, slate eyes, not saying a word, but very clearly displeased.

“N-not there,” it was almost a whisper. You reached for the collar of your blouse and meekly unfastened the first button. His eyes were hyper-focused on your hands, it felt like anything they looked at was on fire.

He breathed heavily and unevenly through parted lips, growing more and more impatient as he watched you unfasten the second button. “Move,” he grabbed the black fabric from your fingers and tore the two halves of your blouse apart from each other, sending several buttons flying and baring half of your torso. His eyes darted across your exposed skin like he was watching the wildfire that he had started on it. Immediately, his lips latched onto the top of your left breast in a contact-deprived frenzy.

The negative pressure caused your skin to sting under him for what was a torturous amount of time in your mind.

Another pop; his lips unlatched from your breast to reveal a beautiful red and purple bruise, glossed over with saliva. He was ravenous, wasting no time between admiring his work and making a meal out of your lips. He made it to be as if there was no room to breathe while his lips paired and unpaired against yours.

Your time in the car was cut short when the driver pulled over and parked.

Glancing over at Jumin, he looked like you two hadn’t moved from your respective seats for the whole ride.

Perfect and polished, he made final, subtle adjustments to his appearance as he handed you his cardigan, “You can’t get out of the car exposed like that.”

You pulled on his sweater, fastening as many buttons on your blouse as you could before closing the cardigan. “Thank you,” you managed breathlessly.

As you fixed your hair, the locks on the doors clicked and Jumin’s driver opened your door. Quickly, the two of you filed out of the car and flew through the large glass doors of his building.

His hand held tightly to your waist the whole way to the elevator. The energy between the two of you was magnetic.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open; the hand on your waist shoved you into the empty, mirrored box.

You turned to face him as your back hit the wall. You watched him press the button for the penthouse floor before he rushed himself onto you.

His fingers sharply gripped your waist, no doubt leaving bruises; lips locked onto yours, guiding you to lean your head back. His hands trailed down from your waist and he leaned over briefly to pull you up by your thighs, wrapping your legs around his waist. The growing tightness in his pants was becoming more evident.

You held onto him with your hands tightly clasped together behind his neck. Your lips were buzzing with the amount of stimulation they’d been receiving for the past half hour. You rolled your hips against him, earning a gratifying moan from him.

His breathing was heavy, and with his eyes closed, forehead pressed to yours, he tightened his grip on your thighs. He was upset that you took even the slightest control. Jumin buried his face in your neck, sinking his teeth into you as he gave you one swift thrust.

You hardly contained your yell. The embarrassment burned on your face. Stimulation was a game with Jumin, and he always wanted to win.

His lips curled against your neck, and he pulled them off of you. He gently allowed you down just as the elevator reached the penthouse floor. He let you out ahead of him, quickly exiting behind you to maintain contact.

You stopped before the door, waiting for Jumin to open in. Instead you found yourself pressed between him and the door as he unlocked it and rushed you in. The door was slammed behind both of you, but it was hard to tell who’d thrown it. Two bags simultaneously hit the ground as you two navigated the living room with closed eyes and lips that never parted. You kicked your shoes off and tried your best to aim them for the door, but there was no sure way of knowing at that point.

Jumin’s hands began undoing the buttons of his cardigan that you had on, helping you out of it and tossing it across the room. His fingers tugged at the buttons at the collar of your blouse, undoing what was left of them before tugging it out of the waistband of your skirt. He helped guide your blouse to the floor while you shrugged off the shoulders.

You pulled at his shirt collar, asking for his permission to remove it.

His hands brushed over yours and he began to unfasten buttons.

The two of you slowly and blindly felt your way through the residence, not once coming up for air. Mistakenly slipping into the bathroom.

There, in tight quarters, Jumin backed you up against the counter of the sink. He lifted you onto it, leaning you against the mirror on the wall above it. Your knees were pushed apart by his hips. His lips found their way down your neck to your chest, distracting you from the fingers that were undoing the button and zipper of your skirt. He pulled you closer to him, pressing your nearly-bare chest to his. Your thighs were gripped tightly as he lifted you off of the counter and back out into the hallway.

You found your lips on his once more just as he kicked open the door to his bedroom. You were thrown onto plush sheets on a large bed. You lied there, watching as Jumin stood above you, taking off his shirt and throwing it into a corner outside of your peripheral vision.

His eyes never once left yours as he began to undo his belt, pulling it out of the belt loops of his pants, leaving it on the edge of the bed. He unfastened the button of his pants and climbed onto the bed, holding himself over you.

Your knees were on either side of his hips and the heat growing between your legs was becoming unbearable. You wrapped one leg around him, trying to pull hips down to meet yours.

“You just can’t seem to be able to wait, now can you?” His lips twisted into an almost sinister smirk as he brought them right up to your ear, “Good. Neither can I.”  He lowered his hips onto yours, forearms pressed on the bed next to the sides of your head.

You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer to you, groaning softly as his pleasure met yours.

He didn’t wait much longer to make his decision. He pulled himself off of you, raising your hips so that he could start pulling down your panties. He reached over you to grab something out of his nightstand, placing the recognizable, square packet on the bed next to him.

You watched, with the heat rising in your face, as he unzipped his pants and pulled them below his hips, pulling down his underwear soon after. None of it felt real, even as he slid two fingers into your mouth so that you could wet them. The two fingers were thrust into you, not doing much for lubrication due to how wet you were already. Nonetheless, you were sensitive, mewling at every slight movement of his fingers.

He was more than pleased. Peeling open the packet and making use of the provided protection, he lowered his body onto yours once more. He was positioned at your entrance, “I’m so glad that this is something we can just do as friends.”

The last bit made your heart twinge. You pushed yourself up, away from him, “Friends?” You tried your hardest not to sound hurt.

His eyes scanned your face, finally realizing that what he said wasn’t appropriate for the current situation, “Y/N, no. Oh god.”

You pulled yourself out from under him, grabbing you underwear from his floor. _Friends_ , you tried not to run out of the penthouse at that very moment.

“Y/N, please,” he followed you out of his room.

The sound of the blood rushing though your head made it hard not to scream, “Get the _fuck_ away from me.” You grabbed your clothes that were scattered across the apartment, at least putting your underwear back on and pulling your shirt back on, unbuttoned.

“Please, at least let me call the driver down for you,” he was desperate to do anything right. It was the first time he had ever looked vulnerable.

“Go fuck yourself,” with your bag slung over your shoulder and shoes in your hand, you slammed the penthouse door behind you before stepping into the elevator.

 _Friends_ , as if you meant nothing more to him, just _friends_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BUT YOU PROMISED NOT TO GET MAD. I KNOW THAT I KEEP DOING THIS AND NOT GIVING YOU GUYS ANY SATISFACTION, BUT THIS IS THE DIRECTION I'VE CHOSEN FOR THE STORY AND FOR GOOD REASON. YOU'LL SEE.  
> if u wanna ask questions check out the blog daysnotyetpassed.tumblr.com (shameless plug). i try my best to answer questions/messages as quickly as possible.  
> ps. thx for like, not hating me (i hope). i know there's been a ton of delays, but college life is crazy.


End file.
